


the fight against public indecency

by lvrbot



Series: pseudo court room [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Humor, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Swearing, a lot of mentions of sex, and changlix, but nothing graphic, established hyunchan, implied minsung, jeongin kind of goes off in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvrbot/pseuds/lvrbot
Summary: “My compliance has a price,” Jeongin raises an eyebrow defiantly.“I’m not paying you shit.”Jeongin huffs and pulls a folded piece of paper from his pocket, “Okay then,” he thrusts the slip at Chan, who unfolds it to see what it says, “you’ve been served.”orhyunjin and chan go too far and jeongin demands there be repercussions
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: pseudo court room [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	the fight against public indecency

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the third trial!

skz (jyp) (8)

changbin: ok guys we have the studio at noon tmrw  
changbin: we’re just doing tests tho so don’t freak abt not being ready or anything

felix: okay baby, thank you for telling us

minho: stop

jeongin: i will not be attending

seungmin: mood

jeongin: no not mood, i’m not joking

chan: innie you can’t just not go, we need the whole team

jeongin: silence, sinner

chan: wtf

jisung: jeongin i don’t have the time for this rn, i’ve been up for three days figuring this shit out and i almost got in a fist fight with lim jaebeom to reserve our favorite studio  
jisung: you Will be there or i will Drag you there kicking and screaming

hyunjin: ngl that was p h*t

minho: that was v v h*t

jeongin: i’m still not going

jisung: we’ll be dealing with this tmrw, i’m going to sleep  
jisung: you all should too it’s gna be a long day

jeongin: literally don’t tell me what to do

seungmin: ugh  
seungmin: i thought chan was supposed to be the annoying overbearing one

chan: uh???? rude???? 

jisung: he was  
jisung: but now he’s too busy acting like a horny teenager

chan: is it like shit on chan day or smth??? did i miss the memo??? 

jisung: so now you have to deal w me  
jisung: and i promise i’m not as nice  
jisung: so go to bed. Now.

jeongin: whatever

minho: ji come to my room tonight i’ll kick binnie out

changbin: jokes on you i’m already in lix’s room

felix: omfg go to bed and stop blowing up the chat  
felix: and do Not flood the chat w ‘goodnight’ just go away

\---

The next day starts with Jeongin locking himself in his and Seungmin’s room. His plan is nearly foolproof: wake up before his roommate, wait for said roommate to wake up and go to the bathroom, lock the door and go back to bed. No studio and no annoying members trying to force him into shit. He hops back into bed and closes his eyes, sure he can sleep a couple more hours. 

When Seungmin comes back to the room he jiggles the door aggressively a few times, curses, and then ultimately leaves to go snuggle with Felix and Changbin until they have to start getting ready. Jeongin snuggles into his pillow, content with how things have played out.

The thing about nearly foolproof plans though, is that they’re nearly foolproof. Jeongin forgets that Changbin learned how to pick locks when he was eighteen, and he doesn’t remember until he’s being ripped out of his bed by one Han Jisung at eleven in the morning. 

“Unhand me you fiend,” Jeongin shouts once he realizes what’s going on, trying to kick away the people holding him. 

Jisung groans when he gets kicked in the thigh, “No, you are coming to the studio, we already talked about this.” Changbin holds the youngest down as Jisung strips him of his pajamas and dresses him into street clothes. 

Realizing the plan had been completely compromised and was now useless, Jeongin relaxes his entire body, knowing that his dead weight would be too much for only two people to carry. 

However, his backup plan is ruined when Chan walks into the room and tosses him over his shoulder, walking straight out of the dorm and dumping him into the worst spot in the van. 

Jeongin grumbles the entire journey to the company building, almost refusing that apple and granola bar Felix had packed for him but ultimately deciding he was too hungry to deny food. 

They arrive at the company and Jeongin goes lax again, hoping fruitlessly that Jisung will decide he’s not worth it and just leave him to boil in the car. But alas, he’s carried into the building, placed on the floor of the elevator while they ride up, and dragged down the hall once they reach their floor. They’re only stopped once they get to the actual studio and Jeongin spreads out like a starfish, using his arms and legs to block Chan and Changbin from forcing him into the room.

Jisung huffs and moves behind him, trying to push Jeongin in, “Goddamn it,” he grunts, “Jeongin stop being such a little shit.” 

“No,” Jeongin shouts, “I’m not going in!”

“Oh my god,” Jisung yells, “get your ass in that studio right now or I’m going to rip your vocal cords out and throw you out the window.”

“Do it,” Jeongin hisses back. Jisung snaps his fingers and the youngest is dropped directly on the floor, bumping his left elbow and right knee.

“Ow,” he whines, rubbing both spots. Felix squats down next to him to make sure he’s okay.

Hyunjin groans, “Jeongin I had a late night, can you please get over the teen angst and just do your job for a few hours so we can go home?” 

Jeongin glares as he lifts his elbow so Felix can kiss it better, “This is your fault anyways.”

“Literally how does Jinnie have anything to do with your temper tantrum,” Chan rolls his eyes.

“You both do. I walked in on you two in here last week and now I refuse to enter it ever again, as a way to keep my mental sanity and as an act of civil disobedience.”

Changbin frowns, “Guys the studio is a shared space, is it really that impossible for you to keep it in your damn pants?”

“It was one time!”

“One time is one time too many,” Felix says.

“Come on, it only happened once,” Minho interjects, “I’m sure all of us have had sex in the studio before.” 

Felix looks at him in disbelief, “No,” he says, “we haven’t.” 

“Just because you and Changbin are domesticated and only have old people vanilla sex doesn’t mean the rest of us have to.” Jisung says, “So get over it and get in the studio, we’re at work people.”

“Screw work, I refuse to be put through this kind of emotional distress!”

Hyunjin tries to push Jeongin into the room again, “Cry about it later, let’s go.” 

“My compliance has a price,” Jeongin raises an eyebrow defiantly.

“I’m not paying you shit.”

Jeongin huffs and pulls a folded piece of paper from his pocket, “Okay then,” he thrusts the slip at Chan, who unfolds it to see what it says, “you’ve been served.”

Hyunjin grabs the paper from his boyfriend and reads it, “Emotional distress? How do you even have this, Jisung got you dressed this morning.”

“I put a copy in all of my pants in case I was still forced to come.” 

Chan sighs, “Okay Innie, we can deal with this later, please just get to work.”

Jeongin shakes his head, “No, I want this dealt with now. I refuse to go further until a settlement is agreed upon. 

“Innie we’re busy today,” Felix pouts.

“No I agree,” Changbin says, “this needs to be handled immediately.” 

“This is so dumb,” Jisung whines, “I reserved the studio today can we please get to that instead.”

“No.”

“Okay,” Felix blows hair out of his face and stands, “Let’s do this. One last trial. Who are the lawyers?”

“I’ll be Jeongin’s,” Changbin says as he lifts the youngest off the ground, straightening out his appearance.

“Well I’m Hyunchan’s,” Minho glares, “because this is ridiculous.”

“And the judge?” 

Seven heads swivel around to where Seungmin is propped against the wall, completely zoned out.

“Seungmin? Do you want to be the judge?” Chan asks.

Seungmin startles, “Huh?”

“For the trial, do you want to be the judge?”

“What trial?”

Minho furrows his eyebrows, “I can’t tell if you’re being serious but you got the job. Now let’s get this over with.”

\---

Ultimately, Jeongin is forced into the room he so vehemently loathes. Chan draws the line at hashing everything out in a company hallway, pushing everyone into the studio and telling them that they do actually have to pay to rent it out so if we could use it in some capacity that would be great thank you, and within minutes Changbin calls his own boyfriend onto the witness stand.

Well, witness stand wouldn’t be the right word. Like the last time, there’s no room to set up how a courtroom would look, and so the defense and prosecution sit on opposite ends of the same couch, only separated by Felix and Jisung. Seungmin sits in a roller chair in front of the studio board, getting strict instructions from Chan not to touch it. The aforementioned ‘witness stand’ is actually a throw pillow Minho tossed on the ground to make room for all seven of them.

With how the room is set up Changbin complains about standing to question Felix, and another throw pillow is placed directly in front of the other to make it less awkward.

“Baby,” Changbin says as he sits on his pillow, “have we been dating longer or shorter than Chan and Hyunjin?”

“Objection,” Minho calls, “they’re being gross.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes, “Them being gross isn’t a valid objection Min.”

“Yeah, Min,” Changbin mocks, “maybe brush up on court proceedings before you come for me.” He turns to Felix, “Now, angel, baby, love of my life, longer or shorter?”

“Shorter, by like two weeks.”

“Has anyone ever walked in on any private moments between us?”

“Nope.”

Changbin turns to face the others, “So if no one has ever walked in on us why does everyone have multiple stories of walking in on Chan and Hyunjin? No further questions.”

Felix smiles at his boyfriend, “I’m calling a recess,” he says without looking away.

“You’re not the judge or a lawyer, you can’t just call a recess,” Minho argues.

“I’m the witness, do I have no rights? Because if you want me to sit here so you can try and twist my words to fit your narrative I’m gonna need a ten minute recess first.” 

“I’m the judge,” Seungmin interrupts, “I’m the one who has to approve a break.”

“Well can we have a break?”

“Sure.” 

“Great,” Felix crawls closer to Changbin and kisses him, “You’re so smart honey.”

Jisung scrunches up his face and leans over to Jeongin, “This doesn’t bother you?”

“Why would it be bothersome that we’re in love?” Felix asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s not!” Jisung promises, avoiding eye contact, “I was just joking.”

Felix rolls his eyes and goes back to praising Changbin while the rest of the group does their best to ignore them. 

Eventually Minho has had enough, “That’s it. Get back to your seat, I have questions to ask.”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin says, “and I would literally rather watch you two have sex than sit there and whisper to each other all lovingly.”

Felix moves back to his pillow, “Screw you guys, you’re just jealous.”  
Changbin kisses his head as he stands, “It’s okay sunshine, let’s just finish this so we can go home and snuggle.”

Minho gags as he walks over to his throw pillow seat, “Let’s get this over with.”

\---

“Lee, is your stance on this current matter that Chan and Hyunjin are at fault because they’re gross?”

“Yes it is.”

“Okay, how do you feel when they’re “being gross” when you’re around.”

“I guess, uncomfortable?”

“Oh, uncomfortable. Okay. Has anyone ever told you that you were making them uncomfortable? Directly or indirectly.”

“No.”

“No? Not even when you and Changbin learned how to waltz and would do it in the kitchen all day for like two weeks straight?”

“I have nothing to say to that.”

“Not when you make us clear out of the living room so you can open the windows and have a picnic in there?”

“Ugh, that’s the worst thing they do,” Chan mutters.

“Not when you sit in Changbin’s lap and whisper to him every time we watch a movie?”

“Objection,” Seungmin sings under his breath.

“What?”

He straightens, “Oh I’m just saying Changbin should be calling an objection right now.”

“I should?”

“Yeah, for relevance.”

“Okay then, objection for relevance.”

“Excuse me, that can’t be legal!” Hyunjin whines, “Our judge is working against us.”

“I’m not working against you, you guys just suck at your jobs.”

“This isn’t my job,” Minho bites out, “I’m an idol not a defence lawyer.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Seungmin laughs. Minho stares silently.

“Is my objection still a thing or are we ignoring it now?”

“It’s still a thing. What point are you trying to make regular sized Minnie?”

“I’m so glad you asked mini Minnie. My point is that Changbin and Felix are just as disgusting as Chan and Hyunjin, so they have no right to try and make everyone else look bad.”

“Objection!” Changbin shouts, “Minho you’re so full of shit!”

“You can’t say that to me, I’m older.”

“Older and more annoying.”

Seungmin slumps in his seat, “You know that’s not a valid objection.”

“Well it should be, he’s making false claims to defame my name!”

“You and Felix are disgusting, you just refuse to admit it!”

“Okay, guys,” Chan tries to interrupt, “let’s calm down a little.”

“You’re literally projecting, you and Jisung made a fort in the living room and watched Tangled and we all heard y’all singing to the last song.”

“Tangled is a masterpiece, and we all make forts in the living room. Just admit that your relationship is as cheesy as a Hallmark movie and we can move on.”

“You know what-” Changbin’s cut off by Chan slamming his hand down on the couch. 

“Stop yelling at each other!” He yells, “We’re having a rational trial!”

“You’re yelling,” Jeongin points out, “that’s not very rational of you.”

“You know what’s not rational? Trying to sue two of your friends because you’re just that dramatic,” Hyunjin butts in. 

Jeongin gapes, “You were Minho’s lawyer last time because you owed like three billion won to everyone except your boyfriend because you suck his dick and he pays you for it, so do not come for me unless I call for you.” 

“Okay guys,” Seungmin stands, “Minho explained his reasoning so it’s fine. We’re all friends here, we can talk through this like adults. Now apologize to each other so we can continue.”

Minho looks away, “I have nothing to apologize for.”

“If he’s not going to say sorry I’m not,” Changbin says. 

“You will all apologize, I’m the judge and I’m telling you to say sorry now. Jeongin, Hyunjin, you’re both included in this as well.” 

There are mutters of ‘sorry’ throughout the room, and Felix only glances up from his phone to glare at his boyfriend until he joins in. 

“Now that that’s figured out, Minho you can continue.”

Minho rolls his shoulders back, “No, my point has been made. I want Jisung on the stand.”

\---

“Mr. Han have you ever had sex before?”

“Yes I have.”

Felix makes a face, “Very tactful having this conversation in a courtroom.”

“Sex is a natural thing Felix. Everyone in this room has had sex, all of us are adults, I have no shame.”

Chan turns to face Jeongin, “Everyone?” 

Jeongin stares back, “We’re in the middle of a trial right now, focus.”

“So, Mr. Han, with the knowledge that this is a natural thing everyone experiences, can you explain why Jeongin might be so uncomfortable with it?”

Jisung scoffs, “Yeah, he’s a puss.”

“Is that your final statement?”

“Yes. I think we’ve all walked into Jeongin’s room at the wrong time and none of us have sued him so he should get over himself.”

“We have?” Chan asks Hyunjin, who pats his leg consolingly.

“No further questions.”

\---

“You should really try to do better at your job,” Seungmin tells Changbin when they leave the room to go get water.

Changbin squints his eyes at him, “I’m great at my job.”

Seungmin shrugs, “It’s just that you keep missing objections, Minho shouldn’t have been allowed to have Jisung give his take on the trial but since you didn’t object I had to let him.”

“Look,” Changbin says, glancing around to make sure there aren’t any prying ears, “I have this whole thing planned out and it’s going to end in a win for me. Objections are useless to what I’m trying to accomplish tonight.”

“But that’s not really how a court case works, you never know what might come up in a trial.”

“Trust me,” he laughs, “I know what I’m doing.” 

\---

“Mr. Han,” Changbin starts, wiggling on his pillow to get more comfortable, “You said walking in on the defendants is no big deal, correct?”

“I just answered that with Minho.”

“I know you just answered with Minho. I’m not an idiot. Now I want you to answer it with me.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “Then yes, correct.”

“Great. So can you tell the court why you came into my room crying the first, and only, time you walked in on them having sex in the bathroom?”

Jisung opens and closes his mouth but no sound comes out.

“To me, and maybe I’m wrong here but I don’t think so, it seems like you do think it’s a big deal. Which is why you came crying. And why you force everyone else to go find them when they’re together but you yourself refuse to. Isn’t that right?”

“Jisung cried?” Felix asks.

Changbin smirks, “Yep, said he couldn’t look at them ever again and didn’t know if he should leave the group. It was all very dramatic.”

“That was a private moment between friends,” Jisung frowns, “you’re supposed to be my dad. How could my dad do this to me?”

“I’m only “your dad” when you want something from me. Cut the shit and answer the question.”

“I refuse. It seems like you have it all figured out anyways.”

“Yeah,” Changbin smiles, “I suppose I do. No further questions then.” 

\---

“God, Jisung cried and I’m the puss?” Jeongin rolls his eyes, sneering at where Jisung is sitting across the room, “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“Jeongin,” Hyunjin says, exasperated, “you’re trying to sue Chan and I for our salaries because you’re being a baby. You’re definitely the puss.”

“You’re just mad that we’re winning.”

“You’re just mad that you’re single and sad.”

Chan sits up from where he was laying in Hyunjin’s lap, “Speaking of single, when did you start having sex? And with who? Do you even know how to be safe?”

“Oh my god,” Jeongin groans, “Please do not go all dad mode on me, I’m fine. Jisung talked to me about it.”

“Jisung? Like Han Jisung? Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

Felix huffs, “Changbin and I talked to him after, it’s good. Our baby’s all grown up now,” he pretends to wipe away a tear.

“Okay, but why did I not know?” Chan asks, turning his attention to his boyfriend, “How did you know?” 

“Felix told me.”

Before Chan can respond in any way Jeongin interrupts the conversation, “This isn’t even about me. It’s about you guys, stop trying to shift the attention away Chan.”

“Yeah, Chan,” Hyunjin mocks.

“I wasn’t trying to, I just don’t know why I’m the only one who didn’t know.”

Changbin frowns disapprovingly, “Chan focus on the matter at hand please.” 

Chan throws his hands up, “I am! I was just asking questions!”

“Come on guys,” Felix says, moving back to his spot, “we shouldn’t encourage this behavior. Let’s get back to the trial.”

“Right, I’m calling Hyunjin for questioning.”

\---

“Hyunjin, why is it that you can’t keep it in your pants around your boyfriend?’

Hyunjin raises an eyebrow, “Have you seen the man?”

“So you hold no remorse for your actions?”

“Why would I?” 

“Maybe because you’re scarring people for life?”

“I don’t think I am. Chan and I having a healthy sex life is something I refuse to be embarrassed about. I’m sure you’re not trying to imply that sex is dirty or wrong or anything right?”

Changbin startles, “Of course I’m not.”

“Then doesn’t that prove whatever case you think you have is wrong?”

“No further questions.”

\---

“Mr. Hwang, do you believe it’s your right to do what you want?”

“In fact I do.”

“No further questions.”

\---

“Dude I can’t believe you caved.” Jeongin glares and his lawyer, body turned pointedly away from him.

“What did you want me to say? He was right!”

Hyunjin laughs haughtily, “I’m always right.”

“Shut up Hyunjin,” Jeongin groans.

“You shut up.”

“Everyone shut up,” Minho cuts in, “Chan get on the stand.”

\---

“Mr. Bang, do you and Mr. Hwang set out to be caught in private moments?”

“No.” 

“Do you take preventative measures to make sure you won’t be?”

“Yes.”

“Does one of those include being in as private of a spot as possible?”

“Yes it does.”

“And do you believe there’s any substance in Mr.Yang’s case?”

“No I do not.”

“No further questions.”

Jisung laughs, “I think this was the fastest line of questioning all day. Chan’s like a caveman.”

“Get fucked Jisung.”

\---

“Chan, can you elaborate on what kind of private spots you utilise?” 

“I mean, we’re always in a room, it’s not like we’re fucking out in the middle of the hallway.” 

“Yeah no,” Felix says, “I’ve definitely caught you in the hallway at home.”

Chan shrugs, “Okay maybe once or twice we’ve done it in the hallway.”

“Or three thousand times,” Jeongin mutters.

“But for the most part we stay in my room or at least behind closed doors.”

“Okay, my next question is, if you’re behind closed doors why don’t you lock them? And why don’t you tell us to give you a moment alone?”

Chan scoffs, “Are you being serious right now?”

Changbin motions for him to continue. 

“We do. We lock doors all the time, and ask for a moment alone all the time, but you guys just ignore us and pick locks and barge in because you think we’re just being annoying. So it’s your fault.” 

Changbin pauses, “Have you ever considered that if you were annoying less we wouldn’t always think that you were doing it for shits and giggles?”

“Oh my god.”

“I actually agree with Changbin here,” Seungmin interjects, “you, guys are just being annoying most of the time.”

“Yeah,” Jisung calls from the couch, “and what if we need something? Chan, you keep like all of the fun stuff in your room, we only go in there because we want it.”

“I keep all the fun stuff in my room because it’s mine.”

“I disagree, I think it’s all of ours,” Felix shrugs.

“Objection,” Minho says, standing up, “You guys are focusing on shit that has nothing to do with the case. Let Changbin ask his wrong questions so we can move on.”

“No, no, I’m done with this one,” Changbin smiles, “I’m calling for Yang Jeongin.”

\---

“Mr. Yang, can you tell the court what impact this recurring situation has had on you?”

Jeongin sniffles and wipes at his eyes, “Yes I can. Ever since the incident I’ve had nightmares every night, I’ve had a hard time focusing at school, and I’ve been unable to eat.” 

“Innie, you had me buy you lunch yesterday. And you haven’t had class since the studio thing. You’re completely full of shit,” Hyunjin argues. 

Changbin places a hand over his heart and glares, “Mr. Hwang, my client is detailing the struggles he’s faced because of your actions, please have some class and let him finish.”

“But he’s lying.” 

“Excuse me? Are you accusing my client of something? Because I’m pretty sure that’s not allowed in a courtroom,” he looks to Seungmin for confirmation.

Seungmin nods, “He’s right, it’s not.” 

“You wanna know what-” Hyunjin starts but is unable to finish, instead watching in silent horror as the door to the studio opens.

Sana from Twice pokes her head in and Felix hides behind a couch cushion, “Hey guys, we just heard a lot of yelling so I wanted to see if everything was okay.” She glances around the room and how everyone is positioned, “What are you guys doing?”

Chan laughs nervously, “Uh we’re just, you know, having a trial.”

“Oh cool,” Sana smiles, “that explains the yelling. We always get really heated during those things. I have to get back, but have fun! Good luck!” There are mutters of confused goodbyes as the group watches her flounce out of the room.

“Did she just say they do the same thing?” Minho asks, blinking repeatedly.

“I think so?” Felix replies. 

“Changbin was there anything else you wanted to ask your client?”

“Uh, yeah? I mean, no? I’m pretty sure we’re done here.”

“Okay, Minho it’s your turn.”

\---

“Jeongin, do you remember finding Chan and Hyunjin making out in a supply closet last month?”

“Yes I do, the memories haunt me no matter how much I try to suppress them.”

“Right. Do you also remember sending a snapchat of them to the group?”

Jeongin stares for a moment before answering, “Yes.”

“And why did you do that?”

“I thought it was funny they were in a supply closet.”

“Right. So why was it funny then and not now?”

“It’s different.”

“I don’t think it is,” Minho tilts his head, “on Monday, didn’t you ask Chan to help you with your homework?”

“Yes I did.”

“What did he say?”

“He said no, he was busy because he was trying to set up a date with Hyunjin.”

“On Tuesday did you ask Jisung and I to go get dinner?”

“You know I did.”

“And what was the response?”

“You said no because you had already eaten together.” 

“Was there a time when you asked Felix to play video games?”

“Yes.”

“Did he agree?”

“No.”

“Would you say a lot of the attention you get was stopped this week?” 

Jeongin clenches his jaw, “I guess so.” 

“Gentleman of the court,” Minho swivels around to face the group, “I’m introducing my last piece of evidence. Yang Jeongin has received less than a modicum of the attention he’s used to receiving almost daily all week and has thus forced us into this entire hoax of a trial. He doesn’t actually care about Hyunjin and Chan keeping in their pants long enough to get to a locked room, he just wanted something to do that would keep all the attention on him and we walked right into his trap.”

There are gasps around the room and Jeongin frantically tries to get the crowd back on his side.

“That’s not true! I just want Chan and Hyunjin to be more mindful of their actions!” 

“No you don’t,” Minho bites out, talking rapidly to get everything out, “you don’t actually care. You needed an excuse to make something about you and you walked right into it, quite literally, and threw an entire temper tantrum to monopolize everyone’s time.”

Jeongin sneers, “And so what if I did? It worked didn’t it? All of you fell right into it for a reason, so who cares what my motives were?”

“Dude that’s so fucked up,” Hyunjin says, “you like, manipulated us.”

“And you all acted like I wasn’t even there all week. Did any of you know that I got full marks on three tests I had this week? Or that this cute guy in my English class asked me out? Or that my vocal coach wrote a letter to the company about how much I’ve improved? No you didn’t because none of you care. So I did set this up knowing how annoyed Changbin’s been about Minho and Jisung’s bets, and that Felix would stand with whatever he said no matter what and everyone else would be roped into it, and I don’t regret it at all. My point’s been made.”

“Are you like going crazy or something?” Jisung asks, looking genuinely concerned.

Jeongin rolls his eyes, “I’ll show you crazy in about ten seconds if you say that again.”

“In, if you wanted attention, why didn’t you just tell us?” Changbin questions.

“I did, but you’re all so busy in your pairs you didn’t notice. Seungmin’s the only one who hung out with me all week, that’s why I told him to be the judge.”

“Hell yeah I did, and I was the best judge we’ve had,” Seungmin brags.

“What are you talking about? You sucked just as bad as Chan and I did.” Felix tells him.

“No I didn’t, I like, looked up objections and stuff.”

“Wait, you knew?” Minho asks.

Seungmin’s eyes widen, “No?”

“Okay stop,” Chan interjects, “This is crazy. Jeongin you wasted a whole day we set aside for recording, do you not feel bad about that?”

“Not really.”

“Look, this isn’t helping solve things. Innie, I know you have a hard time feeling left out but next time just come tell us, don’t try and sue people just to catch their attention.” Felix says, walking over to sit by the youngest, “You can’t just waste people’s work day because you’re upset.”

Jeongin sighs, and his shoulders slump, “Fine. I’m sorry,” 

“Now tell Chan and Hyunjin you’re withdrawing the charges.” 

“Do I have to? It’s not even a real court.”

Felix stares at him until he sighs even harder than the first time, “Okay, I withdraw the charges.”

“I can’t believe you tried to sue us because you wanted attention,” Hyunjin huffs.

“Really?” Jeongin raises an eyebrow, “You can’t believe it at all?”

Hyunjin thinks for a second, “Alright I can, but it’s still insane that you did it.” 

“This is fun and all,” Changbin says, “but you two really do need to cool it,” he points at Hyunjin and Chan.

“The charges were dropped,” Chan reasons, “we didn’t do anything wrong.”

Changbin gives him a disapproving stare, “No more sex in places we all use. No hallways, or bathrooms, or studios. Only your bedrooms.” 

Hyunjin groans, but agrees on behalf of the both of them. 

“Now that that’s settled,” Minho hums, “let’s go home. I’m exhausted from all the thinking I had to do today.” 

Jisung balks, “Um, no. We have the studio for another two hours, we should get some work done.”

“Jisung if we don’t go home right now I’m gonna sue you next.” Jeongin threatens.

It’s enough to force everyone into action, grabbing coats and hats and making their way out of the building. 

Jeongin speeds up to catch up with Minho, “How did you figure me out?” he asks.

“It was easy,” Minho laughs, “You’re rarely the one to go get Hyunjin and Chan so I knew you weren’t actually mad about that. After I thought it over a little bit I realized we didn’t have lunch on Wednesday like usual. I figured there was something like that with everyone.”

“You’re really smart,” Jeongin says, amazed, “why do you act like a himbo all the time?”

Minho shrugs, “It’s more fun like that.” 

“Hey slowpokes,” Hyunjin calls from down the sidewalk, “if you don’t hurry up I’m going to sue you!”

“This is not a thing,” Jeongin shouts back, “do not make this a thing.”

“Minho,” Jisung yells, “if you don’t give me your jacket I’m going to sue you!”

Jeongin groans, “Oh my God, I’m never going to live this down.” 

Minho pats his back consolingly, “Maybe you can just sue them all for being annoying.” 

No one says anything as Minho zips past the group, Jeongin right behind trying to grab him.

**Author's Note:**

> so! it's done! this is actually the last part of this series, at least for now. maybe if i want to do something more with it later on i'll return to it but for now it's done! i'm actually kind of sad bc these were the first things i've ever written but i'm glad with how all three played out. but look out bc i have something planned for hyunchan coming up! to everyone who read all of them and have left nice comments: thank you!! it really means so so much to me and i love hearing y'all's opinions on each part! if you have anything more to say feel free to leave a comment here or dm me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/IoveIyhyunnie)
> 
> anyways, bye for now! and ty all for the support!


End file.
